Question: Rewrite ${(6^{-8})(6^{-10})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{-8})(6^{-10}) = 6^{-8-10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-8})(6^{-10})} = 6^{-18}} $